Indescribable
by Cheyenne32
Summary: Set after the NCIS:LA episode "Random on Purpose." Gibbs and the team come and pick Abby up after she is rescued. GAbby one-shot.


**Author's Note: I am bored right now and I am not going to continue my story Realizations until later on today, so I am going to write this right now to hold me over for a while and I was very disappointed in Gibbs and the team not showing up. So this is my take on what happens after Abby talks to the team at the NCIS: LA episode "Random on Purpose" which I was able to watch. **

* * *

"Are you sure I can't give you a ride somewhere?" Callen asked Abby. They were all standing in their bullpen, Sam holding Abby's heavy, black overnight bag.

"I'm positive. Gibbs and the team should get here soon to pick me up."

"Who had enough gained favors that were able to borrow the FBI's newest jet?" Sam whispered to Callen. Callen smiled back at him with a look that said 'I know more than you know.'

"Same person who gangs on the director." Abby smiled knowingly, the two partners couldn't whisper quietly. Kensi rolled her eyes at the pair. They definitely needed to learn how to whisper better.

"Gibbs!" Abby shouted. Everyone turned to see the team of agents from Washington D.C. walk through the door, with Gibbs a few steps ahead of the others no one had to guess who their leader was.

Abby flung herself at the older man, forcing him to step backwards just a bit. He smiled once he recognized her familiar gunpowder scent and he stopped worrying for the first time since Abby left for L.A., with Abby in his arms everything was alright again.

"You okay, Abs?" Gibbs asked placing a soft kiss to her forehead when they separated. The L.A. agents who had previously met the Special Agent watched in amazement the way he acted with the younger lab rat.

"Getting better by the second, Gibbs." Abby grinned widely at him and he smiled right back at her.

"Hey, Abs." Tony said as he gave her a big bear hug.

"Hey T," Abby replied and Tony tightened the hug. "Can't breathe." Abby gasped and he finally released her. As soon as Abby moved her attention to McGee, Gibbs gave Tony a head slap. "I saw that Gibbs." Abby turned around and winked at him.

"Abby." McGee said formally and Abby knew he felt uncomfortable for some reason. Abby hugged him and said hello.

"Guess I owe you two a thanks for saving her," Gibbs said to Callen and Sam. Abby had finished saying what she had to his team and returned to Gibbs, burying herself in his side.

"They were awesome with that water hose." Abby claimed.

"Hey, that was me!" Callen argued.

"Yeah, right, who the hell was it that was holding the hose so you were able to swing down."

"Like that is such a big task."

"Fine, next time you can hold the hose _and _swing down at the same time." Abby smiled and Gibbs rolled his eyes as the two bickered back and forth. He had experienced enough arguing with the Terrible Trio.

"Ready, Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, just give me a second." She answered and walked around the room giving the girls hugs and the guys cheek kisses. She saved her hugs for her guys, but Ziva was just out of luck.

"Thanks everyone." She said.

"Come back soon, Abby," Kensi spoke up.

"I will, you still owe me that drink." Abby smiled and Gibbs wrapped his arm across her body holding her close to him. Abby turned back to Eric.

_Ever been to Washington? _Abby signed to him.

_No. _

_Now you have a reason to. _Abby grinned at him._ We never actually got to finish out date. _

_You can always come back to L.A. _Eric signed and Abby pointed to Gibbs who she knew was watching them.

_I don't think I'll be able to go anywhere alone for a while. _Eric nodded, not bothering to reply and he looked down at his feet slightly disappointed. Abby bounded over to him quickly. His head lifted as soon as she came over. She pressed a light kiss to his lips and then returned to Gibbs.

"That the one that got you kidnapped?" He asked quietly and Abby thought that his cheeks were flushed just a little.

"Gibbs, don't. It's not his fault." Abby tried to stop him but he was already half way over to Eric by the time Abby was able to speak. Abby squeezed her eyes closed knowing that that wasn't good. Gibbs leaned in closely to Eric putting a hand on his shoulder to hold him in place.

"Abby is a very special person, to me as to all of her many friends. If she is ever with you, and I don't care if it's your fault or not, and gets kidnapped again. I will do three things: save her, kill the fucking bastard who kidnapped her, and hunt you down. I'm not going to bother and tell you what will happen to you. Do you understand?" Gibbs said his voice devilishly calm into Eric's ear. He was quiet enough that anyone, even people who were standing close to them, could hear.

Eric nodded looking frightened and Gibbs smiled where no one could see. Gibbs dropped his smile and returned to where Abby was standing with Sam and Callen.

"Ready, Abs?" Gibbs repeated.

"You threatened him, didn't you?" Both the MCRT teams inched closer to the pair interested to hear what they said.

"Let's go."

"No, I think you should apologize." Ziva smiled at Abby's stubbornness. McGee backed away slowly not wanting to get involved. Tony and the rest of them just watched closely.

"Abby, you were kidnapped."

"Not by him."

"He was with you."

"It wasn't his fault though." Abby argued with Gibbs and in amazement to everyone watching held up against his infamous stare.

"He could have protected you."

"Eric isn't you, Gibbs." Abby pouted and Gibbs knew he was defeated. Gibbs turned towards the still panicking Eric.

"Abby, seriously, I am fine. Agent Gibbs doesn't have to…" Eric spoke, but was quickly shut up by Abby's stare, which was impressing but not as much as Gibbs's.

"Eric?" Gibbs asked turning back to Abby. She smiled a half smile and nodded softly. "What I said just now wasn't appropriate for the situation," Gibbs began but added quietly, "but it was true."

Abby shook her head in disapproval, but let it go. That was probably the best she could get out of Gibbs, but was relieved that at least Eric hadn't been harmed physically.

"Happy." Gibbs asked. Abby shrugged and nodded.

"I'm ready." She said good bye to everyone and walked out the door with Gibbs's arm wrapped around her protectively.

"DiNozzo, grab her bag!" Gibbs said once they were almost out the door.

"Yes, Boss." Tony took the bag from Sam and slung it at McGee, who carried it out the door. Ziva walked beside McGee and Tony left last after being turned down by the host secretary.

"Wow." Kensi whispered and the L.A. MCRT all nodded in agreement.

"Is that the 'tough' agent Gibbs?" Sam asked using finger quotes.

"I am as shocked as you are." Callen replied. "Maybe that's the girl that 'mellows' Gibbs out. Remember what your friend from Washington said?"

"Well, she is just..." Kensi trailed off unable to decide the bubbly Goth.

Nobody said a word. They just nodded in agreement to what Kensi said, Abby was indescribable.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Abs." Gibbs growled later that night. Once the plane had finally ended Gibbs asked Abby if she wanted to stay at his place and she had nodded quickly, now they were at his house in his room. Abby had claimed that she wouldn't bite and he had agreed to let her stay in his bed with him. Abby was sleepily placing soft kisses to his bare chest.

"Just showing you how much I missed you, Gibbs. Down, boy." Abby murmured into his skin.

"Yeah, just like you showed me how much you missed me when you were opening discussing a _date _with this other guy. Not to mention the kiss that you gave him."

"Jealous?" Abby made her way to his neck and Gibbs bit back a moan that tried to escape his throat.

"My girlfriend is kissing other guy and also discussing dating him."

"You were the only one that knew Gibbs what we were discussing."

"Yeah, but that still doesn't make it any better or explain why."

"You _are_ jealous." Gibbs had finally been able to push her away and she frowned at him. "Fine. I didn't want to hurt his feelings."

"Okay, what if another guy comes along. What if you don't want to hurt his feelings either?" Abby sighed.

"I won't ever do that again. Happy?"

Gibbs smiled. "Promise?"

"Promise." She kissed him and laid him back onto the bed so that she was on top of him.

"Now, do you want me to show you how much you mean to me?"

Gibbs didn't say a word; he just leaned up and captured her lips with his own. He smiled as she returned the kiss. Abby was safe; even if it is just for the minute.

* * *

Okay, that's it. I know. It's not that well written, but I started this earlier and I just want to finish it.

Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
